Thanks to Nicole!
by rockstar1212
Summary: Not what the title suggests. Oneshot. DL. Goes back to PCA times while they are really like 25. That makes no sense, does it? Haha. Read and Review!


Thanks to Nicole!

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Please someone explain why we must waste time writing 'I do not own Zoey101' at the top of _every_ chapter.

A/N: Oneshot to pass the time until I post ch. 6 of Snow causes Chaos. Read and Review!

-----------------------------

Zoey Brooks, my motherly roommate, thinks I have 'chemistry' with my worst enemy, Logan Reese. My other roommates, Nicole Bristow and Lola Martinez, agree. Chase Matthews and Michael Barrett, Logan's roommates, tell Logan all the time about it. They think I don't hear them, but I do. Once I even heard them teasing Logan about liking me. That was a shocker.

Logan asks me out all the time. I turn him down though. I mean, he is PCA's player. Why would I want to date him? The result of that would be a broken heart.

I'm sitting in the lounge now. It's Zoey, Nicole, Lola, Chase, Mike, Logan and I. We are sitting in that order in a circle playing truth or dare, which is Nicole's favorite game.

"Dana, truth or dare?" Logan asks.

"Dare." I say and roll my eyes.

"I dare you to...kiss me. A real kiss." He says. Nicole and Lola smile. Zoey just shakes her head.

"Fine." I say as I turn to face him.

I lean in and kiss him lightly. I swear as soon as our lips touched, I felt magic. Am I falling, quickly, for Logan Reese? I feel him lick my bottom lip and I part my mouth. After about 2 minutes tops, we pull away for air. His hands are in my hair, while mine are in his too. The gang cheers.

"I told you Dana. You and Logan have chemistry." Zoey says. Way to ruin a moment Brooks.

"Of course we do." I say sarcastically.

"You do. You guys should go out. I even know the perfect song for you guys." Nicole rambles.

"Which would be?" I ask with little curiousity.

"It's called 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift. Wanna hear it?" Lola says and Nicole nods.

"Sure why not." Logan says for me.

Nicole pulls out her ipod and turns it up full blast. She says she has a song for Logan and I; Chase and Zo(which causes them to blush); and Lola and Mike(they blush too). Finally Nicole finds the song and she hits play.

**( JUST A WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT READ THESE LYRICS YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE REST OF THIS STORY! THAT IS ALL I WANT TO SAY!)**

_I was riding shot gun  
with my hair undone  
in the front seat of his car  
he's got a one hand feel  
on the steering wheel  
the other on my heart  
I looked around  
turned the radio down  
he said baby, is something wrong?  
I say nothing i was just thinkin'  
how we don't have a song  
and he said_

our song is the slamming screen door  
sneaking out late  
tapping on your window  
when we're on the phone  
and you talk real slow  
cause its late and your momma don't know  
our _song is the way you laugh  
the first date man  
i didn't kiss her and i should have  
and when i got home  
before i said amen  
asking god if he  
could play it again_

i was walking up the front porch steps  
after everything that day  
it gone all wrong  
I'd been trampled on  
and lost and thrown away  
got to the hallway  
well on my way  
to my loving bed  
i almost didn't notice  
all the roses  
and the note that said

our song is the slamming screen door  
sneaking out late  
tapping on your window

when we're on the phone  
and you talk real slow  
cause its late and your momma don't know  
our song is the way you laugh  
the first date  
man i didn't kiss her  
and i should have  
and when i got home  
before i said amen  
asking god if he  
could play it again

la da da da da

I've heard every album  
listened to the radio  
waiting for something to come along  
that was as good as our song

cause our song is the slamming screen door  
sneaking out late  
tapping on his window  
when were on the phone  
and he talks real slow  
cause its late and his momma don't know  
our song is the way he laughs   
the first date man  
i didn't kiss him and i should have  
and when i got home  
before i said amen  
asking god if he  
could play it again  
play it again  
oh yeah  
uh uh yea

i was riding shotgun  
with my hair undone  
in the front seat of his car  
i grabbed a pen  
and an old napkin  
and i wrote down our song

When the song ends I look at Logan. He looks just as confused as I am. How do Logan and I fit that song?

"I don't get it." I say.

"I didn't figure you would. Take this paper, and you and Logan go to our room and read it. Together. It'll all make sense." Nicole says and hands me a paper folded in half. I stand and walk away with Logan right behind me.

Once we get to the room, I sit on the couch and Logan sits beside me. I unfold the paper and skim over the words. It's all in a flashback. I remember some of it. The top says: Read this out loud. I turn toward Logan and start reading.

(Bold- just the letter, Bold Italics- Nicole's version of the flashback. Ok? Ok.)

**Dana and Logan, **

**I have been waiting forever to get the chance to finally let you guys read this. With the help of Zoey, Lola, Chase and Michael, I have created a long letter with flashbacks to explain the song. I hope it makes sense. Read on please. The first flashback is one of Lola's diary entries that she let me rewrite in here.**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Why do Dana and Logan fight so much? It's an impossible question to answer. Zoey thinks it is because they like each other but I disagree. Michael tells me Logan likes Dana. Zoey says it is a love-hate relationship. I wish I knew if Dana liked Logan. I think she does. Today was crazy. Here's how it all went down.**_

_**Dana and Logan were arguing as usual. Logan called Dana the B word that I don't want to write. She screamed at him and called him a jerk. It seemed to hurt her. She kicked him in the knees and started to walk away. He grabbed her arm but she freed herself from his grasp. All this happened in our dorm, so Dana went toward the door. Logan followed and tried to reason with her. She slammed the door in his face. What a rough day. -Lola Martinez. **_

**Now you guys can see from Lola's view of the fight. Reread her second to last sentence. Fits with the song doesn't it. Here is another day that Zoey remembers. On this day, you guys were getting along. Shocker I know. This is exactly what Zoey said.**

_**Logan was driving us to the mall. Dana was riding shotgun, while Lola and I were in the back. Nicole was in the other car with Chase and Michael. Logan had one hand on the wheel and I watched him put his other hand on Dana's knee. She looked surprised from what I could see, but she didn't push him away. She was in a daze that day anyway. It was the weirdest day ever.**_

**See guys. You two do have times when you aren't fighting. Chase and Michael told me this next part and say one thing. 'Logan please don't kill us.'**

_**Logan was being weird that day. We asked him if he really liked -not to just makeout- really liked a girl. He said yes. That came as a surprise. Out of curiousity we asked who. He first threatened to kill us if we told. But he finally admitted to liking the one and only Dana Cruz. He actually said and we quote: 'I think I might even love her guys.' We just nodded. He would never admit it to her face-to-face. That's why we told the girls the next day and we started working on this letter.**_

**Dana, isn't he sweet? Look at him. Is he blushing? I bet he is. Logan, I know you probably don't like that we just told Dana your secret. But her is the good part for you. This is something only Zoey and I remember, because it was before we knew Lola.**

_**We had just lost the basketball game. Dana looked right at us and said: 'I know I don't know you two that well but I'm going to trust you with this secret.' We nodded as we all sat down on a bench. She continued after making sure nobody was around. 'I hope I never have to see that Logan Reese again.(**_**Don't worry Logan. Keep listening)**_**.' We asked her why and her answer surprised us. 'If I do, I think I might fall in love with him.' Well the next day she found out she had every class with Logan. She told us that night that she was right. She said: 'Guys I was right. I saw Logan today and I hate to admit it but I fell in love.' We couldn't believe it.**_

**Well I guess I should let you guys talk this out now. You are in room 101 right? I know you are. Don't try to leave because we had Coco lock the door from the outside already. Much Love, Nicole. P.S- if you guys don't admit (face-to-face) you are in love with each other we will not let you out of the room. Bye again, Nicole.**

Logan looked at me. I didn't know what to think.

"Do you really love me?" He asked.

"Yea." I whispered and turned very red. He moved closer to me and whispered right in my ear.

"Good. Because I love you too." He whispered.

"Really?"

"Yep." He said. He looked at me for the longest time.

He slowly leaned in and placed his lips on mine. It was so gentle. I think he was afraid of my reaction. But he seemed to calm down when I started kissing him back.

Later that night, he asked me out. I said yes and we have been together ever since. He told me once, that when I said yes that day his dreams came true. That was the sweetest thing he ever said to me.

Today though, is the day I am walking down the aisle. That's right, I'm 25 now. Logan asked me to marry him in front of everyone at college graduation. Of course, I said yes. I'm at the alter now. I guess it's time to say I do. And it makes it all the better that I'm saying it to Logan.

----------

**At the reception:**

"Zoey Brooks, friend of the bride and groom, would like to say a few words." The dj said. Zoey stood up and walked to the microphone.

"Hi everyone. Congrats Dana and Logan. I'm really happy for you. But the main reason I'm up here is to make an announcement. Chase Matthews has asked me to marry him. And I said yes." She smiled and Chase blushed! Everyone cheered. "Dana, Logan, do you guys have anything to say?"

"I do." Logan and I said at the same time.

"Well, they already act like husband and wife." Zoey said and got everyone to laugh.

Logan and I walked up to the microphone together. We both hugged Zoey and she took her seat. Logan went first.

"I just want to say, that today has been the best day of my life. Well the best since I met you, Dana." He said and kissed me lightly. The whole place erupted in applause.

"Well how do I top that? No, I actually wanted to thank five special people. Without their help, Logan and I might not be up here today. Those people are Zoey Brooks(applause), Nicole Bristow(applause), Michael Barrett(applause), Chase Matthews(applause), and Lola Martinez. Lola couldn't make it tonight because she is in Japan filming a new movie. I think Zoey has her on webcam though." I said and we all looked to Zoey.

_"Hey. I'm in Japan. We're taking a break from filming and I just wanted to say hi. I'm sooo sorry I couldn't make it guys. Logan, you better take good care of her. If you don't I'll kill you with my bare hands. And Dana, don't kill Logan. We know you always threatened him, but please don't. Congrats to Zoey and Chase too. I'm happy for all four of you. So I guess Nicole and Michael are next? Hope so. I have to go guys. Congrats and I love you like family." _Lola said and we waved as she clicked off her webcam.

"Everyone, Lola Martinez." Logan said and everyone cheered.

As Logan and I had our dance, he whispered in my ear.

"I can't wait to start my life with you." He whispered.

"Neither can I." I whispered back.

We got in the limo later on to go on our honeymoon. The last thing I said to the gang before we pulled away was very special.

"We wouldn't be here without you guys. Thanks to Nicole's letter, we found out about how the other felt. Love you guys." I said and Logan waved as we pulled away.

I hope my life is awesome...

**A/N: How was it? I thought is was kinda sappy but oh well. I'm good at making things sappy. I liked the title by the way. Haha. Review!**

**-Breanna**


End file.
